Raise of the Guardians: Return of Father Time
by shimokage
Summary: Jack goes to see Jamie. Jack Frost is contacted by Father Time (All you need to know right now)
1. Chapter I: Where Shall We Go?

Several months after the fall of Pitch, Jack Frost the new Guardian was back at the North Pole. He was getting ready to celebrate the fact that now children believed in him around the world. Well, he wasn't: he was too busy causing snow days. Although he was a Guardian, he still hadn't become all hard work and deadlines, he was still snowballs and fun times. And obviously Jack being Jack, wanted it to remain that way. However that didn't stop North from getting the "elves" to carve out a giant igloo, to house the party that he, Tooth and the Kangaroo had been planning for months. Winter about to arrive in the northern hemisphere and to celebrate that fact, Jack was back to see Jamie.

Jack was about to arrive, souring over the world, waiting until he was close enough to Jamie's house to descend.

'There', he thought as he swan dived into a cloud bellow, causing it to shatter into millions of snowflakes. Jack continued to fall. Once he was close enough he let the wind reduce his speed to he was more of floating down. He landed onto Jamie's window. It was night and he didn't want to wake Jamie quite yet so he looked in; making sure he was in and asleep. He was. So Jack blew his ice cold breath onto the window pane and made them freeze over. He then did his best to draw a picture of a mini-Jack (staff and everything), and like the first time when Jamie said his name, brought it to temporary life. He then proceeded to open the window and slipped it inside. Trying not to make a noise, he didn't want to wake Jamie up, yet. He then ordered it to go onto Jamies Bed, it did so and, it hit Jamie on the face with its staff, breaking it.

"Huh?" moaned Jamie, opening his eyes to see the small pile of snow that the mini-Jack left behind.

"Jack?" Jamie looked around his room, hoping to see Jack, eyes still half asleep didn't notice the blue hooded figure standing outside his window. He laughed, "Okay where are you?", Jack tapped the window. When Jamie turned around and saw Jack, Jack grinned and so did Jamie. Then suddenly Jack began to "shudder". Jamie saw this and went to open his windows. Jack walked in and (still shuddering) sat on the bed.

"Are you alright Jack?", asked Jamie.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just a little cold.", Jack answered as he stopped shivering, and began to smile.

Jamie found this hilarious and fell on the floor laughing. After a while when Jamie calmed down, he wanted to ask Jack so many questions. One of which was,

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Well, let's see it's almost the first winter since I became a Guardian. And to celebrate; as you were the first to ever see me, I thought I should take you somewhere special; like anywhere."

"Really? Wow, can we really go anywhere?"

"Yeah, I'm superfast so you don't need to worry about time."

"Hmm… Can we go to where you came from?"

"Oh, why?" asked Jack, now sliding on ice from the frozen floor board bellow

Jamie shrugged, "It sounds really interesting: it would be like the origin story from Batman or something."

"Nah it won't be.", responded Jack

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Right?"

"Okay then, but see afterwards, you wanna go to the North Pole?", asked Jack

"Why?"

"Well we're have a celebration or something like that, and since you're the first child who saw me, I was wondering if you want to come along?"

"Will the rest be there?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome!"

"Okay let's go"

Jack jumped to his feet, and slipped. He forgot about the ice he put on the floor.

"I'm 300 years old and I still do that!" sighed Jack as Jamie laughed. Jack got up and walked towards the open window. And placing one foot on the windowsill, reached out his hand to Jamie. Jamie took it. Jamie's hand was surprisingly warm, it always surprised Jack when he felt anyone. Because Jack was always cold (although he never felt cold), whenever he touched someone who was warm, he was always reminded of when he fell into that pond; how cold the water was.

"Okay, on the count of three. One…Two…three!", said Jack, jumping from the windowsill.


	2. Chapter II: Water Water Everywhere

"Okay, on the count of three. One…Two…three!" said Jack.

Lift-off! Jack and Jamie began flying. It was a strange sensation to Jamie, it felt like his insides where getting crushed with the speed they were going at. The cool air brushing against his cheeks. He looked down to see his house get smaller and smaller until it was a mere dot among dots. Then suddenly all the dots were covered by clouds that, from the ground, to someone who was standing still, would have seemed to be moving really fast, but from here it seemed to be completely still.

Jack stopped suddenly as if waiting for something. To Jamie, stopping as quickly as that felt like when he went over a hill in his parent's car really fast and all of his insides began moving up. Then without warning they began flying in the other direction (west). Jamie looked at Jack and noticed that he wasn't looking like his usual smug self. Jack looked down at Jamie and noticed that Jamie was looking at him strangely. He looked kind of...concerned.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Did Bunny draw a mustache on my face again?" asked Jack, trying to put on a goofy grin. However it wasn't fooling Jamie.

"No. No mustache or anything. Well, there's nothing except from that goofy grin anyway." Replied Jamie trying to lighten the mood.

Jack laughed, only slightly more real.

Not very long after, Jack began to slow down. Jamie looked down and he noticed that there was a lake below the low-lying clouds beneath them. As they got closer, he could see their reflections in the water below.

"Is this where you're from?" asked Jamie.

"Sort'a, come on let's get a closer look." said Jack, still not as cocky as he normally was. Jack swan dived towards the water. Jamie hated this; he didn't understand why Jack didn't just float down like normal. On the way down Jamie swallowed several insects, and he felt that strange sensation again. They were heading straight towards the water, but just as they were below the tree-line, Jack began to slow down. Still heading towards the water. Jack then lifted Jamie up onto his shoulders. It felt strange to both Jamie and Jack, although neither knew why. Just as they were about two meters above the water, Jack corrected his orientation, and made himself, and Jamie vertical. When Jack's foot hit the water, the water directly under his foot froze almost instantly. Jack let the ice spread a bit and then he started skating. Soon he had created a path of ice over the lake. It was obvious Jamie and Jack enjoyed this; they were yelling "woohoo!" and Jamie had his arms in the air. To Jamie it felt like he was (At least, what he imagined it would be like to) riding a broom.

However, Jack soon stopped skating and started heading towards land. As soon as he got to land, he said to Jamie, "Okay time to get off kiddo."

"Jack, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm twelve!" This made Jack giggle, and crack a small grin, which soon disappeared. He lifted Jamie off his shoulders and put him on the ground, then he fell onto his back and looked up to the sky. Jamie flopped down beside him.

"So, Where did you come from?", Jamie said as he sat up again, "That's the whole reason we came here. Remember!"

Jack sat up as well, and released a big sigh.

"Yes I remember."

"Well?"

"I came from there." Jack said as he got up, walked forward and pointed towards the waters of the lake.

"What? No way. "

"Yeah, that's where I came from"

"How?"

"Well.. before I became Jack Frost…"

"You were someone before you were Jack Frost?!"Jamie answered as he jumped up and ran next to Jack.

"Yeah, I only found out a couple of months ago, before we battled Pitch."

"Pitch?"

"The boogieman!"

"Ah! How did you become Jack Frost?" asked Jamie getting more and more intrigued by the second.

"Well I don't know how exactly; but the first thing I remember is being under the ice. The water was frozen over. It was cold, dark...and I was scared, I felt suffocated by the darkness. Then I started rising out of the water, and when I got to the surface the ice broke and I was lifted towards the sky. Then I saw the moon...and it seemed to chase the darkness away. It was cold, but I felt so safe." Jack seemed to forget Jamie was there.

"Jack? Jack! Jack!", Jamie called

"Hmm…"asked Jack, he was shaking very slightly

"Don't you remember anything before that?"

"Well, yes and no." Jack said, still shaking slightly. Jamie had a pained expression on his face, trying to comprehend.

"I didn't remember anything before Tooth gave me my teeth back. So I don't remember it like I was there, I remember it like I was watching a movie or something." Jack lied; he now remembered every detail: how it felt, smelt etc.

"So what happened?"

Jack tried to think back but as well as it being the most proud moment from Jacks mortalhood he can remember, it was also the most painful: he died. He still remembered how cold the water was, how the water filled his lungs and froze, and how the darkness seemed to consume him.

"Sorry Jamie but can we go now?" asked Jack

"Yeah I guess." replied Jamie, now noticing Jack was shaking.

Jamie held Jack's hand again and with one leap they were back in the air heading towards the North Pole.

* * *

Beta-read by Daughter Earth 89


End file.
